Darkness Surrounds Us
by karone-sakura
Summary: Harry Potter always thought his life couldn't get any worse nor any better. After just having lost his godfather what will he do? Who is this young woman who promises to help him uncover the truth behind all the lies?


_**Darkness Surrounds Us... **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Summary: Harry Potter always thought his life couldn't get any worse nor any better. After just having lost his godfather what will he do? Who is this young woman who promises to help him uncover the truth behind all the lies? _

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did! I only own the plot._

* * *

_Karone-sakura:_ I want to know what you guys think of this story. It was Harry Potter and the Twisted Minds of Fate but I decided to rewrite it. If you like the original better please let me know and I will get rid of this one or if you like this one better then I will get rid of the other one. 

**Harry: **Wow that's a lot to say all at once.

_Karone-sakura:_ Yeah well... they needed to know!

Azura: At least you don't make me be a big cry baby this time around...

_Karone-sakura:_ But your still going to suffer.

Azura: Your so mean!

_Karone-sakura: _You sound like Jaime...

Azura: Jaime's right!

_Karone-sakura: mutters about weirdo friends and characters._

_Karone-sakura: _okay now on with the story!

**_

* * *

Prologue _**

Harry James Potter sat on his bed with his knees up and his forehead resting on them. A soft noise filled the air around this young man. It sounded like crying and yet if you weren't listening for it you probably wouldn't have heard it in the first place.

He was crying because he wanted to be normal. He would have given up everything just to have a normal life, with normal parents. He wished he didn't have the unbearable guilt that settled in his empty stomach.

Like every summer over the past few years he sat alone in his room. His aunt didn't care about him. To his uncle he was nothing but a punching bag. His cousin had mixed feelings about Harry. He didn't hate him per se but nor did he like him. Or at least that was what his "family" had illusioned Harry to think.

The big issue this summer was that he had so much guilt that he had unconsciously started to starve himself. He felt no hunger and every time he looked at food he had to cover his mouth in order to keep the bile from coming out. He hadn't had anything to eat since the end of term feast a few weeks ago. Even at that time he hadn't eaten a lot. Just enough to please his friends and his headmaster.

His aunt left scraps of food at his door in hopes that he would eat something. Though he did not eat it. He would stare at it for a minute before reaching a boney hand over to throw it to his pet owl, Hedwig. For two weeks he did this and every day he got skinner and skinner until there was nothing but bones. The only time he would leave him room was to go to the bathroom. Though he couldn't eat he did drink a lot of water.

Dumbledore soon grew worried about his little weapon and sent some Order members over to check on him. What they found disgusted them so much they had to leave the room for a moment to go throw up in the bathroom. What they found was Harry unconscious on his bed surrounded by decaying food which had caused the room to smell badly. Plus in the last few days Harry couldn't get out of bed so it also smelled like pee.

They cast a few charms to clean up the place. Though when they tried to wake Harry up they found they couldn't. He was standing next to deaths doorway. In other words... He was near death.

They rushed the poor boy to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix in hopes that Dumbledore could save the young mans life. Once there Harry's life would turn upside down in the most weird way possible. Could an old friend from school save him?

_**

* * *

**__Chapter One: The Start of a New Beginning_

"How are we going to explain this to Her?" An unknown female voice asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll start with... HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF THROUGH STARVATION!" Said a slightly familiar male voice.

"We can't tell Her that moron. She's barbeque us alive!" Harry heard some shuffling.

"And if we lie to Her she will never trust us again. She has been searching everywhere for this boy. At last we found him after such a long search and guess what! The stupid Order of the Pigeons decided to play a waiting game. Do you realize how close to death he was? I mean if Emerald hadn't slipped in a potion of our own he could have died!" The male voice said angrily.

"Will you both shut up! I think he's waking up." A second unknown female reprimanded.

Harry woke up in his room at the Headquarters. He searched with his eyes for the voices he heard but now there was silence. He didn't move an inch as he looked fearfully around. He moved to sit up slightly so he could see better but found it to harder then usual. Looking down at his arms he gasped in surprise. There was only bone with very little muscle. He felt his head begin to swim slightly as he looked up again.

"He heard us you fools!" A third female voice shouted angrily.

"He's been asleep for two weeks! How was I to know that he would decide to wake up in the middle of our discussion!" Huffed the first female voice.

"Now we have to explain to him what he heard you moron." Said the third female voice.

"Who are you?" Croaked Harry as he struggled into a sitting position.

"Of the Phoenix Squad, I am Second Agent Emerald at your service." Said the second female voice.

"Of the Phoenix Squad, I am Third Agent Ruby at your service." Said the third female voice.

"Of the Phoenix Squad, I am Fourth Agent Onyx at your service." Said the only male.

"Of the Phoenix Squad, I am Fifth Agent Amber at your service." The first female voice finished the introductions.

"Your order puts us to shame with all of its failure." Second Agent Emerald said.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said as he continued to look around for the voices.

"I'm sorry we can't show ourselves just yet. We are waiting for our leader." Third Agent Ruby said with a smile in her voice.

"Can you at least tell me what you want with me?" Harry asked politely.

"To be honest Harry... We want to help you but before we can do that we have to leave this awful place. We have many things to tell you... Things that Dumbledore withheld from you. Stuff that isn't his business. We also need to tell you the full prophesy but again that will have to wait." Third Agent Ruby answered quietly.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Harry asked.

"This place isn't secure enough. Though we have put up our own wards and charms and spells it doesn't mean someone can't slip past them." Second Agent Emerald answered patiently.

"I still don't understand why you can't show yourselves. I mean you just said you put up wards and charms and spells and whatnot." Harry shifted so that he could half way lean on the wall.

"Not very bright is he?" Fifth Agent Amber scoffed.

"Give him a break will you Amber? He just woke up!" Second Agent Emerald scolded.

"Give him a break?!? How bout I give you a break? You may like watching a sleeping boy but I do not!" Fifth Agent Amber practically screamed.

"Shut up Amber. Its not like you didn't get enough sleep. We watched him more then you did. I still don't get how you conned Her into letting you get the least amount of guard duty. I mean She was injured and She watched him more then you ever would." Third Agent Ruby calmly retorted.

"So! I require 12 hours of sleep!" Fifth Agent Amber started to say.

"Amber shut it right now. Right now is not a good time to fight over this." Fourth Agent Onyx yelled as he slapped her across the face.

"Well as amusing as all of this is... You still haven't answered my question." Harry butted in.

"I believe I can help you with that Harry." A mysterious girl said as she appeared before him in battle robes.

"My lady." All four said as they appeared at the foot of Harry's bed.

In order each Squad Agent stepped before the new girl and placed there right fist over there hearts and bowed before stepping back as they reported there names again.

"Of the Phoenix Squad, Second Agent Emerald reporting for duty, sir." Second Agent Emerald started.

"Of the Phoenix Squad, Third Agent Ruby reporting for duty, sir." Third Agent Ruby said next.

"Of the Phoenix Squad, Fourth Agent Onyx reporting for duty, sir." Fourth Onyx stepped forward next.

"Of the Phoenix Squad, Fifth Agent Amber reporting for duty, sir." Fifth Agent Amber finished.

As they announced themselves Harry took in there appearances. Second Agent Emerald looks to be about sixteen and looks awfully familiar to Harry. She has long red hair which is pulled back into a low ponytail and gray eyes and while she did wear a black battle robes he noticed something around her neck. A forest green crescent moon choker sat around her neck. Harry then looked over at Third Agent Ruby.

Third Agent Ruby also looked familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen her. She has light blonde hair which reached to just bellow her multi-pieced ears and she has midnight blue eyes. He glanced at the others and noted that they each are wearing black battle robes. He noticed that Third Agent Ruby wore a choker like Second Agent Emerald. Her's was of a red crescent moon. Then he saw something on her arm. Looking more closely at it he saw it to be an armband. On the armband sat a golden phoenix. Probably to signify that she is part of the Phoenix Squad. Harry thought silently to himself.

He looked at Fourth Agent Onyx next. He has black hair which is about an inch in length except for two long bangs. He seemed to have dark brown eyes that looked almost black. Instead of having a choker like the girls he had on a bandanna. On the center of his bandanna which rested on his forehead was a medium sized black crescent moon. His bangs hanging over the bandanna to frame his face. He too has the phoenix armband.

Harry then turned to look at Fifth Agent Amber. First thing he took in was the fact that she was beautiful. Sure the others girls were pretty but Fifth Agent Amber looked stunning. Her dark rich brown hair flowed down to her shoulders. Her honey brown eyes twinkled slightly as she looked on the newcomer. A silent respect being thrown at the newcomer. Around her slender neck she too wore a choker. Her's being a yellow crescent moon. Again she has the phoenix armband.

"Of the Phoenix Squad, I am First Agent Azura at your service." A soft, calming voice filled the room.

Harry startled from his thoughts turned to look at the newcomer. A young woman about sixteen years old stood there staring at him. He felt a little scared but the smile on her face settled those fears. Glancing at her hair he noticed that she has long jet black hair with red and silver streaks that flowed down her back ending just above her butt.

He sort of stared at her hair for a long time wondering if she had dyed it or something before moving onto looking at her eyes. Kindness filled them as he took in the emerald green eyes with silver specs in them. If Fifth Agent Amber was stunning then this girl was drop dead gorgeous. No words could fit her perfectly. Around her neck was a silver star with a raising sun just behind it. She too wore a phoenix armband.

"My name is..." Harry didn't get to finish.

"Harry Potter. I know you very well." The young woman known as First Agent Azura.

"How do I know you First Agent Azura?" Harry asked carefully.

First Agent Azura started to laugh merrily. The others looked to be trying to contain there own giggles. She stopped when she saw his confused gaze. She gave him a dazzling smile before she gently explained while she laughed.

"I think by now we are past the formalities. In my culture when greeting a Squad member no matter there rank you are to greet them in that fashion. After that if you are friends with them you can greet them however you want. I'm sorry I laughed. Its just been so long since someone called me that like that." Azura contained another bout of giggles.

"I'm sorry... Azura?" Harry apologized.

"We don't have last names. I mean in the wizarding world we do but at the moment you don't need to know our other names." Azura smiled.

"Why are you here?" Harry seemed to have forgotten what was said before.

Harry then began to strongly dislike the beautiful girl named Amber. Amber snorted meanly while opening her mouth to retort. One look from Azura made her close her mouth with a humph.

"Later on after your friends have seen you awake we plan to take you away from here." Azura calmly explained while giving death glares to Amber.

"Why would you help me?" Harry finally asked the one questioned that had been bugging him since he had woken up.

"Because Harry... You have been wronged by Dumbledore. He has lied to you about so much that when you find out the truth... You will never be the same again. Why are we helping you besides us knowing the truth? Why would we help you? That is simple... Its because I First Agent Azura am your older twin sister." Silence filled the room.

"But... That can't be true! I was told I was an only child!" Harry exclaimed.

"By who?" Azura asked sadly.

Suddenly Harry fell silent. He really wanted to get up and hug this girl. The way she said it... It was filled with such sadness. Each word was filled with such grief Harry knew it to be true. If that was so then where had she been all these years?

"Dumbledore." Harry muttered.

"That's right." Azura fell silent as she turned away.

"What happened to you?" Harry whispered.

"Look at my forehead Harry." Azura turned back and instead of a clear forehead... there sat a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Harry gasped. Thoughts began to run through his mind at a million miles per hour. He just stared at her for a long time until his mind began to quiet down. A few of the questions that continued to race through his mind were the basics. Where has she been all these years? Why did she only come to him now? How did she get that scar? What happened after that?

"Take a deep breath Harry. I will explain everything in due time. Right now we have to worry about the present." Azura looked over at the door.

"Like what?" Harry asked as the others turned to look at the door as well.

"Your so called friends are standing outside your door." Azura answered angrily.

"My so called friends?" Harry looked surprised.

"Hermione and Ron. Later tonight we will be back brother. Though we will not leave you alone. Dumbledore could try to hide you somewhere else. Onyx will remain behind to guard you. You are safe Harry and soon you will be where you belong. Do not trust them until you have heard the truth. Do not speak of us to anyone no matter how sincere you think they sound. I will answer all your questions later. Goodbye for now sweet brother." Azura turned to leave.

"Thank you Azura. I will see you later I guess." Harry smiled.

"Oh and before I go. Harry Emerald has a special potion to give you. After your friends leave you to sleep and we come for you I want you to take this potion." Azura motioned Emerald to give Harry a silvery blue potion.

"What will it do?" Harry asked curiously.

"It will help you recover your muscles and put a little fat on your bone. Also it will build your muscles a little so you will have a strong appearance. After we collect you I will give you another potion the will help you grow to your proper height."Azura then gave a little wave and disappeared from sight.

"When I speak to you Harry only you will hear me. When you speak directly to me only I will hear you. It's a spell I learned at Hogwarts. Very helpful for classes. The others wont see your lips moving so you don't have to worry about that." Onyx then disappeared as well but Harry could tell he was standing at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Okay." Harry said before turning to the door when he heard two people arguing just outside the door.

"They've been arguing a lot lately." Onyx commented.

"What about?" Harry eyes flickered over to where he knew Onyx to be.

"You mostly. Ron has been a rather big git lately." Onyx snorted rather loudly.

"When isn't he?" Harry smirked.

"Good point." Both boys started to laugh uncontrollably.

After regaining there composure's, with great difficulty, they both turned back to the door. Harry sat there thinking about all he had learned. Then he thought of something that didn't immediately cross his mind. He isn't wearing his glasses. He glanced at the night stand next to him in surprise. There sat his beloved black round rimmed glasses.

"Your father didn't require them and nor do you. The last almost 16 years you've had a spell on you. Your father is a Mage Harry. Mages don't need glasses but when James came to the wizarding world he needed a cover. So he wore glasses when he went to Hogwarts." Onyx had noticed Harry's staring.

"Oh okay..." Was all Harry had time to say when the two people arguing at the door quieted down.

"I wonder if Harry's awake yet." Ron's voice could be heard through the door.

"I hope so. He's been asleep for two weeks now. Its almost his birthday!" Hermione sounded distressed.

The door opened and Harry feigned sleep so he could hear what they had to say about him. His eyes had blurred but a moment ago after hearing Onyx whisper a spell. Harry fought down a smile as Onyx explained to him that it would help his performance.

"Looks like he's still asleep then. Come on Hermione we've seen him lets go." Ron said slightly angry.

"No lets sit with him for awhile." Hermione turned to face him with anger filling her eyes.

"Why! We're just looking at a sleeping boy! What fun is that? Wouldn't you rather go downstairs and play chess with me?" Ron's ears started to turn red.

"He sounds like Amber." Onyx muttered.

"You got that right but she was nicer about it I think. Ron was my best mate." Harry opened his eyes to watch his friends argue.

He grabbed his glasses and sat up slightly. Taking in there appearance somewhat sadly. Hermione was defending him yet again. Ron is still a git and where are the others? Harry thought to himself as he watched. He leaned against the wall again with one arm draped over his left knee.

"Are you two quite done? Honestly how's a guy supposed to get any sleep around here." Harry forced a smile.

"Sorry Harry. Didn't mean to wake you." After saying that Hermione did a double take.

She then ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him. Harry smiled at Ron as he stiffly walked over. Hermione pulled away and then punched him on the arm.

"Don't scare us like that again!" She yelled at him before burying her face into his shoulder crying.

"I'm sorry. Its not like I meant to do it." Harry muttered into her hair.

"What a touching scene Harry. Want a picture?" Onyx teased lightly.

"Ha, ha very funny." Harry stuck his tongue out at Onyx.

The three of them talked for hours. Sometimes Onyx would say something that would make Harry laugh. Other times he made fun of Ron. Though he never made fun of Hermione. Mrs. Weasley came in at some point to give him food or some kind of potion. He hid the potions under his covers when no one was looking. He also barely ate the food and only the food Onyx said was safe.

Finally it was night time. Ginny, Fred, George, Remus, and Dumbledore wondered in at some point. Tonks had stuck her head in to see how he was doing before winking at something at the foot of his bed. It was then he realized that she must have been winking at Onyx though Onyx didn't say anything about it.

Harry surprised them all by how normal he was acting. As they left his room for the night he heard them commenting about it to each other. As the evening came he grew a little sad. Tonight was the last night he would see most of those people for a long time. Though no one saw this sadness.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a dreamless sleep potion before turning in herself. Once alone in the room with Onyx he took out the potion Emerald had given him. Glancing where Onyx now appeared he swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. Immediately his muscles began to tingle and grow to a healthy size. Flexing his muscles a bit Onyx began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry demanded with a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Your flexing like a bodybuilder." Onyx continued to laugh quietly as Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Well I can tell you two had a good time." Azura appeared at that moment.

"Hi First Agent Azura!" Harry laughed as Azura lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh I see." Onyx fell over because he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Azura looked confused.

"You are!" Harry snorted in between fits of laughter.

"Why?" She asked as the two boys rolled on the floor.

"You told me that whenever a Squad member greet one another you say that thing. Well there's Onyx say your thingy." Harry was laughing so hard he thought he would pee on himself.

Azura looked at him strangely before turning to Onyx. She only shook her head as she waited for them to calm down. She leaned against a wall on the other side of the room with her arms crossed. Slowly the boys calmed down. Harry got up off the floor even though he didn't know when he had ended up down there. Onyx sat down on an extra chair in the room and took a few deep breaths.

"Boys." Azura muttered.

"Of the Phoenix Squad, Fourth Agent Onyx reporting for duty, sir." Onyx said as he bowed with his fist over his heart.

"Of the Phoenix Squad, First Agent Azura at your service." Azura returned though she did not bow at all.

She merely bowed her head a little before turning to Harry. With a wave of her hand muggle clothes formed on Harry's body. He looked down surprised that this outfit fit him perfectly.

"A little gift from me. Now if you two are finished fooling around I think its best we go." Azura waved her hand again and Harry's trunk appeared with Hedwig's cage with Hedwig in it.

"Am I ever going to come back?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"After your finished with your training you can do whatever you want." Azura offered him a smile.

Azura then placed a note on the night stand and then turned to Harry. He looked around the room with a sad look on his face. He then grabbed Azura's offered hand and then the world faded.

The next thing Harry knew was that he was no longer at the headquarters. He looked around him to find that he was outside looking at a huge and I mean huge mansion. It had at least three wings to it. It was a cream color and looked to be two stories high.

"Welcome to Phoenix manor. Named it after I built it when I was younger." Azura said proudly.

"Its magnificent." Harry whispered.

They were standing next to a large garden with what appeared to be a fountain at its center. On there other side sat a large field of grass. Hedges could be seen at the edge of the property. He looked down to see he was standing on some sort of path. Turning around he saw the large gates about hundred feet away. There was only a path of what seemed to be black gravel. It lead all the way to the gates. Just outside of the gates he could barely see a road.

Looking over at the garden again he saw an archway made of wood with ivy covering every inch of it. A hedge marked how far the garden extended. A pretty high hedge. It ended about fifty feet from the large hedge that marked the properties end.

"We don't have automobiles here. Mostly everyone walks or Elemental Shifts or uses brooms. This black gravel never moves or sticks to the bottom of your shoes nor does it get wet." Azura explained as she tried to get her brother to follow her.

"But how?" Harry asked.

"I'll have one of the others explain it some other time. Its not really important right now." Azura smiled before leading him into the mansion.

Stepping into entry hall all Harry could do was look up. A large window sat above the front double doors. It looked to be a stained glasses window. It showed two people looking down into the hall. The two people each held what looked like twins. Harry's eyes widened when he realized Azura had put in a window that had the four of them on it. Azura glanced up at the window with sad eyes.

"I found only one photo of all of us together. I used it to make that window." Azura whispered.

Harry then turned his eyes on the rest of the room. White marble walls and black marble floors was what he found. Along the walls were many pictures. Each one was a wizards photo. Harry walked over to one and found a group of adults standing around Azura with smiles on there faces. Sometimes they would push each other and wave at who ever took the photo. The next enlarged photo showed a large group of kids laughing at each other. Each with a weapon of choice in there hands.

"That's the Phoenix Squad all together. Though we haven't done much together recently." Azura said somewhat sadly.

"There are a lot of kids. When was this taken?" Harry asked quietly.

"Five years ago. Back during happier times." Azura turned away from the photo.

"What happened?" Harry asked in concern.

"That year there was a mass of sightings of Mages in the Wizarding world. Meaning that one of our searchers discovered a large amount of Mages. See there are Mages who have chosen to live in the Wizarding world. We keep track of where they are.

"Sometimes something happens to them. Like they die so we have a team go retrieve there bodies for a proper burial here. Sometimes they lose there memory because someone tried to dig around in there heads. Sometimes they don't know there Mages because there parents never told them. Some turn orphans because there parents were killed.

"Whatever the reason they send teams of us to the Wizarding world to bring them home. I had just turned High Mage when they decided that the Phoenix Squad was old enough to go. They needed the extra hands I guess. Well we went to where the mass of Mages appeared. Its seems there was a big battle between a group of death eaters who decided to go on a killing spree for no reason.

"It just so happened that a whole bunch of Mages lived in the area they planned to have there killing spree in. The Ministry tries to keep these kind of battles out of the papers since the battles are rare and mostly in pure muggle cities.

"Any ways my group went on our first recovery battle mission. Not all of us made it back. In fact most of us didn't. Right now there are eight of us. There were eighteen of us at the time. They were our best friends... They had lived in this mansion with me... And they had all been orphans..." Azura fell silent for a moment.

"The others were never the same after that. We had seen them die... We had split into two groups so that we could recover more Mages... What was worse was that when they had died... All of the people they had recovered were killed. It was a mass killing Harry. One hundred and fifty people died that day. One whole squad had been wiped from existence. Only fifty of the people who died were muggles. Seventy-five were resident Mages and only twenty-five members of the squads died." Azura stood there gazing at the photo before tears filled her eyes and she turned away.

"I'm sorry Azura." Harry looked back at the group of kids with tears in his own eyes.

"That is the past." Azura said firmly before moving away from the photo and toward one of the doorways.

She stepped into the room with a saddened Harry trailing behind her. As he looked up his mouth dropped open. He stood in what appeared to be a large livingroom. A large window replaced one whole wall with a giant fireplace nestled in a corner so that when people walked into the room that was the first thing to be seen. Big heavy black curtains hung at the sides to let the light in but when it came time to watch a movie or something it would be completely dark.

Under the large window was a long what looked to be a bench of some sort. Then Harry realized it was a long window seat for added seating. The giant fireplace is made of a gray almost white marble. A large black leather couch sat in front of the fireplace with two comfortable dark blue arm chairs on either side facing each other. The floor is the same black marble like the entryway and its walls the same white marble.

Right behind the couch sat a small table with two comfortable black leather chairs. He then noticed a chess set made of what appeared to be white and black glass. Over to the left of the seating area sat a large television which leaned against the wall. Twenty red velvet recliner type chairs were situated around the tv like a muggle movie theater with some of the chairs higher then others.

"This is both the formal livingroom and our family room. Every DVD and video tape known to man is behind this wall here." Azura stepped into the room and pressed a button on the wall.

The whole length of the rooms wall disappeared and there sat hundreds upon thousands of movies. Harry's mouth dropped open again in shear amazement. He walked over to the first row of DVD's.

"How do you?" Harry was speechless.

Azura then walked over to a pedestal where she placed her right hand on it. A second later a movie appeared under her hand. Harry walked over curiosity filling his heart. He placed his hand on the pedestal and a movie appeared under his hand as well.

Azura had lifted her movie for a moment so that Harry could try. She gently removed his hand and his movie before placing her movie back onto the pedestal where she then placed her hand back on it. She gently pressed down on the movie and it slid into the pedestal and back to where it was.

"Amazing..." Harry breathed.

Azura just smiled when he noticed a large counter sitting next to the pedestal. It was filled with every candy you could think of and there was a large popcorn machine resting on top of the counter with a soda machine next to it with every flavor possible. Azura then closed the wall as Harry inspected the counter trying to figure out how to get the candy which was underneath its glass. Azura started to giggle as he examined the thing thoroughly.

Azura reached out and touched his arm which made him jump. She then pointed at a mini pedestal sitting on the counter. He walked over to it and with Azura's nod he put his right hand on it. Thinking of a chocolate frog he lifted his hand to find one sitting there. With a smile he grabbed it and opened it and ate it within seconds.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked with his mouth full of chocolate.

"I told them to relax for a little while. They will meet up with us later." Azura sat down on one of the first row seats.

"Why do you have both a formal livingroom and family room together?" Harry asked as he finished his chocolate.

"At the time I was only eight years old. While I did look at some blue prints in order to get an idea about how I wanted the house to be... I was eight years old and didn't really understand the importance of having the two rooms separate. Not many adults come here you see." Azura explained carefully.

"I see." Harry answered as he looked at some paintings which hung on the wall.

"Shall we continue Harry?" Azura asked as she stood up.

"Yeah lets get going." Harry moved away from a rather large painting of a couple he thought looked familiar.

Across from the livingroom was a short hallway. On one side was a large arch and the other a small door. Azura pointed to the door saying it was the stairs to the basement but told him not to go down there because it was dangerous and that she would explain later. She turned left where Harry found himself in a grand formal diningroom.

The walls are a light cream color with a large black rimmed mirror hanging on the wall next to where the door is. The floor was once again black marble but this one had some gold specs in it. The wooden table was a black sort of wood. Thirty chairs were placed around it and a cream satin table cloth on the table with two large candle sticks. Each chair has cream velvet for the back and where you sit. Another large window took up the other wall and there was a black grand piano on left side of the room.

"Wow. Its beautiful Azura." Harry whispered as he walked over to the piano to get a better look at the room.

"Thank you Harry. I had hoped you would like it." Azura smiled as she leaned against the arch.

Harry spent a few minutes taking it all in before Azura led him into the huge and I mean huge kitchen. There he found a rather big surprise. Walking around the room were House Elves in clothes. Many turned and bowed there heads at Azura before going back to work.

On the immediate left sat a round table that sat about nine people. It was in a little nook so he figured it was where they ate breakfast. In front of him was a long island that overlooked the rest of the kitchen. It looked like they ate snacks here on the bar stools. Harry thought to himself as he moved out of the way as a House Elf made his way past with a large bowl of what looked to be soup.

Beyond the island lay the rest of the kitchen. Three large refrigerators were lined up on the right side wall while all along the remaining wall were long cabinets. All of them House Elf sized. A large window sat above the cabinets. More cabinets hung just above the counters. Three medium sized sinks were in the middle of the madness. Also there was every appliance in the muggle world sat on the counter. Blenders varying in size and make. Cutting boards and pots and pans littered the forest green granite counter tops. The floor in this room was also black marble.

The cabinets were made in cherry wood and long large freezers sat next to the refrigerators. A short wide door way with double doors sat in between the refrigerators and the freezers. Every once in a while a House Elf would walk through the doors and some would leave. Harry guessed it was the pantry. Two more doors were in the room. One had forest green curtains on it. The other looked to lead toward another room in the house.

"The door with the curtains leads to the back yard. I'll show that last alright?" Azura nodded to the back door that was in the corner of the room next to some counters and the refrigerators.

Spice racks were set up next to the door that lead to the diningroom. Looking all the way to the left he saw more spices hanging from more racks. He turned left and began to follow Azura as she walked up to a door that was well hidden from view. It was right next to the freezers but on the spice rack wall.

Azura lead him into another hallway. At its end he could see that it intersected the entry hallway. Down this hallway on the left hand side was only one door that he could see. Azura made her way toward it with Harry looking at the bare white marble walls.

Azura pushed open the door and let Harry step inside first. He found himself in what looked to be a glass tube. Taking a few more steps in he saw the outside world. Looking up he saw a darkening sky. He continue to walk along the glass tube gazing at the beautiful scenery.

Gardens by the dozens. Each in its own glass bubble. Harry finally came to a intersection where he stopped. Nine different tubes met him. Azura gently took his hand and lead him down the tube to the far right. They came to a stop at another intersection. This time there was only two. She lead him right again and this time it led to one of the bubbles which had a glass door that slides up as they approached.

"I have two gardens I take care of. When I can't the house elves do it for me." Azura whispered as she stepped into one of the greenhouses.

"The other tubes?" Harry asked as he stepped into the greenhouse.

"We each have two gardens. This one is my personal favorite." Azura smiled happily.

They met a large hedge with a beautiful hedge archway that is covered in white roses. Stepping through the archway Harry saw that it was a maze. It took them ten minutes to find the middle of the maze. Harry stood there mouth open catching flies. A large fountain stood in the very center of the maze. Around it attached to the hedges were different colored roses. Roses hung from everything and as Azura walked by some roses they began to open as her fingers brushed them.

All the roses seemed to know she was nearby because all along the opposite side of the maze the roses opened on there own. She poured love into each of them as she passed them. Looking up at the glass ceiling it imitated the sky outside with the only difference was that the moon seemed so much bigger. He looked at his sister she finished visiting all the roses. Harry went and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"I wont torture you by taking you to the other gardens tonight Harry. I have reserved for you two garden bubbles of your own. The two on the far left are yours. Go down the ninth tube and you will come to two tubes. Both are yours." Azura said as she took a seat next to him as he gazed at the many different roses.

"There is a special spell to keep the room a certain season. This will always be rose season. When roses thrive the best. My other greenhouse/garden is not as pretty as this. I have several different kind of magical plants there. I also have an herb garden in the back of this garden." Azura continued.

"This place is so magical and so beautiful." Harry whispered.

"Most of it is natural beauty. The magic is only to help things survive." Azura then stood up and offered her hand.

"More to show?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She glanced at him before pulling him along and back to where they had start in the hallway.

She pulled him toward another door he hadn't noticed before. Opening the door she pushed him in first. What met him stunned him speechless. If the library at Hogwarts was big then this library was gigantic. Two stories tall with dozens of bookshelves was the library. In the middle of the room is a large table that could sit a dozen people easily.

Spiral stairs led to the second story of the library. Also there was a door up there. Harry turned to look at Azura for a explanation.

"It leads to our rooms so we can get to the library at night if we have to. Over there is another pedestal which works as the others did. You don't have to know the title. You just have to tell it what subject your looking for. Again this library has every book known to man and a few hundred known to elves." Azura said with a laugh.

Azura let him look at a few books before they left the library. They continued to walk down the hallway until they came to the intersection. Looking right he saw that they hadn't gone far. Just a big circle really. About a foot away is the other hallway. Looking to the left he nearly fell over. At the end of the hallway is a huge room. On the right side of the hall also had another door. Azura walked over to the door and then waited for him to catch up.

"Welcome to our training room." Azura smiled as Harry walked in.

It's a large room with muggle equipment against the wall on the far left. Blue mats covered every inch of the room. A punching bag sat in the right hand corner. Weights lined each wall. Tall windows lined the wall that directly faced the door. Onyx was in the room punching the bag in the corner. Amber stood near him with two hand weights.

Both turned to the newcomers with a smile before turning back to what they were doing. Treadmills, stationary bikes, weight lifting, trampolines, the stair climbing machine and a whole bunch of other equipment filled the room. Harry stepped in and ran a hand over a steel bar attached to the wall with a mirror lining that wall.

A small station sat in the far left corner. Walking closer Harry saw that it was stocked with water in a glass door refrigerator along with juice and fruit. Stools were set up around a tall island so that they could relax.

"What do you think?" Azura asked as she walked over to stand next to him.

He hadn't realized she had walked over to talk to Onyx and Amber until she was standing next to him again. Harry glanced at Azura before turning around to find Onyx and Amber were gone. Frowning slightly he turned to Azura again.

"Its amazing. Where did Onyx and Amber go?" Harry asked curiously.

"Our tour is almost done and supper will be starting in two hours. Usually they like to take a shower and hang out in there rooms after working out." Azura said as they turned to leave the room.

"Each of these rooms are huge. Is it because you want to be able to house a lot of people?" Harry asked as they entered the main hallway once again.

Azura stopped to consider how to answer his question. She leaned against the wall and stared at him for a long time before she smiled. She turned to go toward the huge room he had seen earlier.

"You weren't able to see anything off my property. Let's say in this world there are 1 billion people in total." Azura stopped so she could watch his reaction.

"Now if that were true then there would nine hundred and fifty million muggles in the world. The wizarding world would take up about forty-nine million five hundred thousand people and us Mages would be five hundred thousand. Now that's covering the whole world. It has to be a rough estimate because it is unknown how many Mages are actually out there." Azura paused so Harry could process it.

"Now living here is only five hundred people. We have plenty of land but most Mages are orphans who can't live on there own. Of our population here on the island there are four hundred orphans like ourselves. Now we out weigh the adults so we have to take care of each other. That is how squads are formed.

"The older kids take care of the younger ones. Some of the adults actually build mansions for the orphans who aren't taken in by an adult. Which they almost always have there own rooms so the place has to be huge. This house alone can hold up to fifty people if push came to shove but orphan ratio has been going down because of Voldemort's disappearance for all those years.

"The orphan's from the last war grew up and are now adults and have been taking in what orphan's that do end up coming here. Now all of the mansions are still there but a lot of them are empty at the moment because Mages have decided to rejoin the outside world." Azura paused again to hear what Harry had to say about that.

"Where is here any ways?" Harry asked as they hung out in the hallway.

"How about I answer that in my room. I don't know about you but I'm getting pretty tired." Azura lead the way again because they had only taken a few steps before they had paused in there journey.

The room Harry had seen before was where the stairs were located. Stepping into the room the first thing he saw was games and a huge tv set up on the right side of the room. On the left side was a huge staircase that started out with one stair case but lead to two different wings of the house. (Think Beauty and the Beast.)

"The stairs to the right hand side go to the guest quarters and for what ever kids I taken in. Over there on the right there is another door leading to this floors quarters." Azura pointed out and then lead Harry up the left side stair well.

Glancing back at the game room he followed Azura up the stairs quietly. Reaching the top they came to a door. Azura placed her hand on it and then spoke some magic words and then grabbed Harry's right hand and pressed it against a glass box of swirling gray mist.

"What's that for?" Harry asked.

"This house is like a sentient being so it knows when there is an intruder in the house. Now I know I said there are no evil beings here... It doesn't mean I want some person to just come strolling into my house. So now every time you touch something the house will recognize you. If there is an intruder it will just alert me." Azura explained as she pushed open the door.

On the other side of the door was something like a common room. Tables were set up in the middle and there are three other doors leading from the room. All along the walls were more bookcases with more books. Azura said that they did a lot of research and that they couldn't always be in the library so she had a pedestal set up in here to retrieve books. This is the only other room that can do that.

The door right next to the stairwell door is labeled as Library. The other two doors aren't labeled. Azura just stood to the side and observed him as she had ever since they had arrived. Sighing tiredly she knew that she would have to go soon. The leader of the Mages was going on a mission tonight and she wanted to talk to him before he left.

"The door on the right will take you to our rooms." Azura said at last.

"The other door leads to more rooms?" Harry asked as they walked over to the right hand door.

"Yeah but they are used for other Phoenix Squad members. I hope to be able to have you become a Phoenix as well as a few others." Once through the doors Harry found himself in a dark hallway.

Next to each door is a plaque of some sort. Walking closer he found names on each plaque. The plaque on the immediate left had nothing on it. The one on the right read Drake's Room. Looking at Azura who was still watching him intently he seemed to ask about the empty room.

"Each wing holds ten rooms. At least the two wings for the squad. I don't have a tenth member at this time." Azura explained as they began to walk down the hallway.

Next to Drake's room is Erik's room and across from Erik's room next to the empty room is Darien's room. Next to Darien's room is Ruby's room who he remembered is one of the member's he met back at the headquarters. Across from Ruby's room is Amber's room and next to Amber's room is Emerald's room. Across from Emerald's from is Onyx's room. Finally coming to the last two rooms Harry found himself a bit nervous.

Glancing back at the other rooms he looked at Azura's room on the right hand side next to Emerald's room. Looking the other way next to Onyx is his room with what looked to be a new shiny plaque.

"In case you weren't able to keep track of who lives where just remember that when you face there rooms on the left is My room, Emerald's room, Amber's room, Erik's room and Drake's room. On the right hand side is Onyx's room, Ruby's room, Darien's room and an empty room." Azura offered with a smile.

Harry shook his head. How was he supposed to remember that? He wondered idly as he turned the knob to his door and pushed the door open. What met him surprised him into taking a step back. Red and gold was everywhere. The walls were an off-white color and the floors remained the black marble but everything was red and gold.

He stepped into the room again as he took it all in. The first room seems to be something like a small seating area with a huge tv taking up a whole wall. Walking through the seating room he turned left and stumbled upon a small kitchen. He spotted a room on the other side of the small kitchen area. A small office with a new laptop computer was what he found. Smiling he ran his hand over the black laptop that had his name in red and gold letters.

Walking back through the kitchen he found an open door. Taking a deep breath he stepped into his huge bedroom. A workout area right in front of him. Looking right he found a queen sized poster bed with red hangings. Another smaller tv is in the corner and a large wardrobe was put in a corner next to the bed. A night stand being the only thing in between the bed and wardrobe.

Walking over to the wardrobe he was surprised to find it filled with clothes in his size. Sneakers and a pair of dragon hide boots sat on the floor of the large wardrobe. Black robes caught his eye as he looked through the clothing. Pulling it out he realized that the black robes is actually Mage Battles Robes. A black tunic with no sleeves and a black belt is what he pulled out first. Black pants and a black bandanna with a gold snowflake is what he pulled out next. He looked at Azura with questioning eyes.

"The shape of the pendant depends on what level you are. Right now you are In-Training so when you address yourself you would call yourself a In-Training Mage. So because you are In-Training your pendant will be a snowflake.

"The **Leader** of the Mages has a sun pendant in his color on his bandanna.

"While the color does not matter much the pendant does. The color is just to help give you more of an identity since we don't have last name.

"The **High Mage Councilmen**, who has the rank just bellow the leader has a star.

"The **High Mage Master** and **High Mage** have the same rank but have different pendants. The **High Mage Master** has a heart shaped pendant while **High Mage** has a moon.

The **Mage** has the fourth rank with a diamond shaped pendant.

"The **In-Training** is the final rank who has the shape of a simple snowflake.

"The** Leader** is the one who runs Magnix, that's the name of our nation, but the** Leader** isn't one to stay and do paperwork. The **Leader** is the one who is out on the field. The way Magnix is run is different then any other government. Trust for all its people. Like I was said before. Turn down a wrong path and you will no longer be in Magnix. So everyone you know is someone you can trust. If that person goes astray all memories of Magnix is erased from there head so anything important you tell them is gone forever.

"The **High Mage Councilmen** is the most trusted of all the people. There are about twenty in total but it may vary on who the **Leader** is. They are the closest to the **Leader** and they also go on the hardest missions. Most of the time they are good friends with the **Leader**. If they aren't already they become so quickly. The **Leader** usually takes them on his or her missions. They are also at any age but are usually never too old. They are usually around the age of the **Leader**.

"The **High Mage Master** is a Mage who teaches the **In-Training**. They are the only ones to have apprentices. They are any age ranging from 15 to 550. Mages live long lives because a long time again High Elves visited our lands. When they disappeared from the wizarding world they came to us. Through them we gain an immortal life that can only be killed by sword. At the age of twenty we just stop aging. We are mixed bloods because we had chosen to mate with the High Elves. So we know how to use elf magic but you will learn more about that later.

"The **High Mage** is the Mage that works alone. They are very powerful and have completed all there training, which is more then one. Though in rank they equal to the **High Mage Master**. Usually each Mage has one element they control. Some have more then one.

"The **Mage **are regular Mages who don't go on missions and have regular lives. Sometime's they live in Magnix sometimes they live elsewhere. They are the ones who have completed there training but doesn't want to fight or they want regular lives. They usually end up wizards, though a Mage can be both it is uncommon.

"The **In-Training Mage** is the lowest ranking Mage. They are still at there very beginning. As in life you are always learning new things. So you never stop being **In-Training**. You may advance a rank if you have mastered your first magic but it depends on your master. Usually this means they move on to the next Mage level. There are those who continue to learn under the **High Mage Master** after they have completed the first magic so they stay at the **In-Training** level. Once you get to your own level in magic is when you can move to **High Mage**. Of course after the **High Mage Master** tests the **In-Training Mage**." Azura finished explaining.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Harry said.

"There is a history book you might want to read. Not only will you read about how Magnix was formed but also how the different status came to be." Azura said with a smile as he examined the Battle Robes.

"Don't forget the Dragon hide breastplate and the Gryffindor Sword." Azura reminded Harry.

Harry looked back at the wardrobe and nearly fell over in shock. There sat the Gryffindor Sword. He reached out a shaky hand to touch the sword he had pulled out of that hat so long ago in his second year...

"Why is it here?" Harry asked.

"Its yours. It choose you to wield it Harry." Azura explained as she pushed him toward the bathroom.

The bathroom reminded him of the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts except that this one is smaller. He quickly changed into the Battle Robes with a smile on his face. He stepped out and Azura began to clap merrily. Then she glanced at her watch and frowned.

"Listen Harry... I need to go speak with Emerald and then I have to go to talk Aaron our leader. Emerald and the others will take good care of you. Now I do have other guests that you know. Please don't use them as target practice. Ciao!" Azura said as she flew out the door and over to Emerald's door.

Harry sat down on his bed and looked at his room with a smile on his face. He then jumped back onto his bed and decided to take a short nap.

Azura ran to Emerald's door and knocked on it before stepping in. Taking in the quiet forest green and cream seating room she hurried to where Emerald was writing something down at her desk. Emerald looked up with a start and saw it was only Azura. She finished writing something down before turning to face a distressed Azura.

"I have a meeting with Aaron and I need you to help Harry. I told the OTHER's not to eat downstairs tonight because Harry doesn't know about THEM. Now I have to go finish getting ready. If I don't get back in time to eat go ahead without me and if you answered his questions and told him something about his training I would be very grateful." Azura pleaded.

"You don't need to worry. Harry is in safe hands." Emerald said as Azura went running out of the room again.

Shaking her head Emerald put away her stuff and went to talk to her friends in the common room. This was going to be a long night... Emerald thought tiredly.

Azura ran to her room where she grabbed her back pack and with a wave of her hand her clothes changed into civilian clothes. Her choker and armband in place. She wore black high heeled boots that reached to just about her knees. She wore a black skort, a skirt with shorts attached underneath, that reached to a couple of inches above her knees. Also she wore a black tank top and she grabbed her jacket and went running back out her door.

She elemental shifted to Aaron's front door and knocked patiently on the door. A young man her age opened the door with a smile. He has long red hair that is pulled back into a low ponytail and hazel eyes that looked lime green tonight. Looking at her watch she saw that it was six o'clock at night.

Just as she was about to follow the young man into the mansion she felt her head begin to swim. Closing her eyes as a familiar feeling took over. As she fell she shifted her legs so that she would be sitting crossed legged. She didn't fight the feeling. She could hear someone ordering someone else to help him move her into the house. After that she was dead to the world.

Azura stood on the edge of some woods with some people around her. Looking around she saw that they had white masks on. She felt herself gasp as she realized who they were. Death Eaters... She looked ahead and recognized the area as being the same one her friends died at in the massacre. Looking around some more she realized that it is also the same area that Aaron's mission is at.

She watched as the Death Eaters strolled through the streets killing any muggles they saw. Azura watched all of this as though it were a movie. Just then Aaron and his team popped in and from the looks of it they didn't know the Death Eaters had been attacking.

She watched as each of her adult friends were killed and when she was able to tear her eyes away from the scene... She saw that it was almost midnight. Then before she knew it she was coming out of her trance. Looking at the clock first she saw that she had only been out of it for fifteen minutes.

It happened every once in awhile. She is a seer who while she can usually control her visions can't control the ones that take over her body and they only do that when she's home. Meaning on **Magnix** soil.

"She's over this way dad. She had one of her visions." Erik's voice could be heard over the noise of people preparing to go.

"Did she now." An older man said.

Erik had been the one to answer the door. He is a dear friend and almost a brother. Aaron, his father, had taken Azura in when she had first arrived. So he was more or less her father as well though neither of them lived with him anymore. At the age of eight she had designed and made her own house and invited Erik to come live with her as a part of the Phoenix Squad. Aaron had been all for it as long as they still visited him from time to time.

Erik is fifteen years old and the possible heir to Magnix though he doesn't want to be leader. Aaron had been training both Erik and Azura to be leader though it looked that Azura was favored for the position. She is friends with everyone and takes her duties seriously. At the moment the two of them were the only ones of the High made Council to be kids. As soon as either of them take over as leader they would bring in there own members and keep whoever wanted to stay on the Council.

"Dad!" Azura jumped up and promptly fell back down.

A side affect of that kind of vision is that its draining. Even if it was for only fifteen minutes.

"Azura you know better." Aaron joked around as Erik and him helped Azura to her feet.

"Death Eaters are going to attack the family your going to retrieve!" Azura shouted.

That got Aaron's attention and he suddenly had his attention solely on her. She told him her vision and then bite her lip. She wanted to help but would he let her come with? Erik looked somewhere between scared and nervous.

"I see... Well I was going to wait until after dinner but I think we'll just have a sandwich and go now. Azura I want you to come with us after a little mission I have for you. It's a solo mission but it should be easy for you." Aaron said after thinking for a moment.

"Ready when you are." Azura then waved her hand over her clothes and they were replaced with her battle robes.

"Erik you go home for now. Have the full Phoenix Squad here by 6 tomorrow morning." Aaron said to his son.

"Harry Potter is here dad. Can he come to?" Azura asked.

"Yeah he can come with." Aaron said with a smile.

"Has he met with your other guests yet?" Aaron asked as they both made there way toward the kitchen.

"No I haven't had enough time to introduce them yet." Azura said as she began to pull different weapons from her backpack and concealing them somewhere on her person.

"We won't be going for at least another half hour. Why don't you run home and introduce them so that it doesn't happen by accident." Aaron suggested.

"That's a good idea. Thanks dad." Azura gave Aaron a hug before Elemental Shifting home.

Harry had just come down the stairs with Emerald and was almost to the kitchen when he heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen. He quickened his pace slightly and a moment later he entered the kitchen. There stood three men, two boys and a women. People he thought he would never see again.

"Son?"

* * *

**A/N** If you read this the first time around then you should know who that is. A good friend of mine suggested that I put this up as a separate story to see what you the people think. 

Which do you like better for a title... Darkness Surrounds Us... Or Harry Potter and the Twisted Minds of Fate.

Let me know in your reviews. The first chapter is longer and filled with details that I left out in the original. Compare them if you want to. Also I added some scenes while I also changed the order of what happened. I hope you do like this story. Thanks for the reviews in advance. Ciao for now.

Karone


End file.
